Minty
'''FANLOID Minty '''is a FANLOID character which is created by user SayuriYoshinaga34. History Minty's history was a good past besides sometimes bad days do roll in for her.. but everything about her and her friends relationship together she knew that they are gonna be her best friend forever. when she was at the age of 14 she gotten an award called 'best chef' because she was doing cooking lessons and well her food was Delicious to the others! but, it was a completion at a place called 'chef choices' and their at that place they judge people for the cooking they made and if they don't like it.. they will give you some advice to make it better. but, sometimes they don't because sometimes they don't have anything in mind to tell them to make it taste better besides practicing some more! Concept Etymology Minty is a neko though she doesn't show her cat ears often because well she gets nervous over what the others will think about them and how she will look with them. but, she does sometime during her age which is the age of 15 show her cat ears. but, her cat ears are hiding under her hair.. she kinda wears her hair high with the pony tail she wears at the back but most of her back hair is down and theirs only a bit in the pony tail as she likes it and that's what covers her cat ears. Minty is a Shy, Bold, Loving, Caring, Daring, On-Going, Gentle, Energetic, Calm, Confident, Dependable, Moody sometimes, Serious, Helpful and Friendly girl. Appearance Minty appears to wear a Japanese/Chinese suit that goes down to her thigh with the colors of Mint green she also appears to have a teal colored hair with a bow as an accessory. Minty has a tone of Dark blue eyes and she wears an furry white neck warmer around her neck and a belt that has a flower to the side of it. her suit is a pastel pink with many designs on it such as bows, bunnies, bears, cupcakes, stars, ice cream, clouds and coffee cups. her middle of the suit is a part of the belt and is the color of Lavender which also has quite a few designs on it such as White Flowers and Lavender Flowers besides they are a bit of a darker purple but they look like Lavender Flowers. Minty has freckles across her cheeks and has her mouth in the appearance of this face " :3 ". Relations * Miku * Len * Haku * Luka * Sayori * Monika Gallery (Fanart can go here along w/ reference and other things that have this character in it) IMAGE|Caption here Fancy Occasional minty earrings.png|Fancy/Occasional Minty Earrings close up MMD/TDA Fancy Occasional Minty.png|Fancy/Occasional Minty MMD/TDA append Minty reference (2).png|Minty Append MMD/TDA minty new look.png|Minty's model (updated) Additional info Trivia * How do you think our characters would react together? * How would you react if you saw her in reality? * What do you like about her? Why? * Do you think you can relate to her? How? External links * none